


Cabin in the woods

by Jtc1201



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Crossover with friday the 13th, F/F, F/M, Horror, Veggie, Vughead, archie comics - Freeform, barchie, bughead - Freeform, choni, riverdale/friday the 13th, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtc1201/pseuds/Jtc1201
Summary: When Veronica lodge invites her friends to her parents cabin for a party, secrets get exposed and relationships get ruined and also there’s a crazy maniac who wears a hockey mask and has a machete looking to ruin their partyBtw this is based off another story I saw awhile ago about riverdale and a nightmere on elm street really good story so you should check it out if you haven’t it’s called a nightmere in riverdale I believe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover with riverdale and friday the 13th and if you don’t know what that it is then you don’t watch horror movies btw this takes no place after no episode of riverdale

**Chapter one: the legend**

 

It was summer in riverdale and it was the hottest summer any of the citizens have ever experienced people were hot and sweaty unless you were one of the rich people then you would be fine. It was Veronica lodges idea to invite her friends to her parents cabin in shadow lake and have a party and it all started at pops with the core four Talking and drinking milkshakes

“So I was thinking about throwing a party at my parents cabin this Friday”Veronica said after taking a sip of her milkshake

“A party Ronnie? do you think that is a good idea?”Archie asked his girlfriend who was sitting right next to him”wouldn’t your dad freak out?”

“It won’t be a big party, it will only be a small get together”Veronica said”us and you guys” Veronica said acknowledging Betty and Jughead who were sitting right across from them”I was thinking we could invite Cheryl and Toni and Kevin and moose and I guess reggie” Betty then spoke up about the idea

“I like the idea V”Betty said”right Jug” Jughead who was looking at the table for the most part of the conversation looked up and shrugged

“Huh?”Jughead said

“The party”Betty said putting her hand on his shoulder

“I guess if you go then I’ll go”Jughead said which caused Veronica to smile

“Great I’ll start ordering the beverages and food”Veronica said picking her phone up rom the table and started texting people. Archie then looked at his phone and looked at the time

“It’s getting late I’m going to head home”Archie said getting up from the table”any of you guys want a ride?”

“No I’m fine thanks babe”Veronica said to him then Archie looked at Jughead

“Nah dude I’m fine thanks though”Jughead said then finally Archie looked at Betty

“You want a ride Betts?”he asked his childhood best friend

“Sure”Betty said getting up from the booth making Jughead head roll his eyes”don’t need my mom yelling at me again” Betty then looked back at her boyfriend”see you later Jug” Betty then kissed his cheek and left with Archie. Jughead watched them leave until Archie’s car was out of view from pops, Jughead scoffed at them then looked back at Veronica

“I can’t believe you trust Archie that much”Jughead said causing Veronica to look up from her phone

“What?”Veronica said”Archie and Betty they would never, besides isn’t Betty your girlfriend?” Jughead looked at her intensely

“She not the one I want”Jughead said causing Veronica to smirk

“Then why get jealous?”Veronica said rubbing her foot against Jughead’s thigh causing him to move uncomfortably in the booth

“I’m not”Jughead said”I guess it’s some double standard I have about hooking up”

“What So only you can have sex with other people and she can’t”Veronica said raising her eyebrow

“Is that a problem with you”Jughead said to her now taking her foot and massaging it

“No as long as we can keep this a secret”Veronica said smiling”want to to take this somewhere else?” Jughead got up so fast from the booth and went outside waiting for Veronica once he saw her leave the diner he went up to her and took her hand and led her to the side of pops where it was quiet and they were alone as they thought they were but it was a certain red head that saw them....Cheryl Blossom

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a couple of days later and the teens just arrived at Veronica’s cabin, all of the teens got out of the car and started walking towards the cabin but the three athletes stayed back because they had to grab all the luggage in the back of the cars, Veronica then went up to Archie and gave him a paper.

“Archie here is the paper to start all of the power to the cabin, the cable box should be in the shed in the back Alright”Veronica said”and also don't forget to lock the shed on the way out, my father doesn’t need raccoons getting into there again” Archie nodded at her and she started walking back to the cabin until Reggie said something.

“This cabin is nice can’t wait to ruin it”Reggie said smirking at the cabin, Veronica turned around and started walking towards Reggie.

“Don’t even think about ruining this cabin,especially the furniture or the beds”Veronica said.

“I can’t ruin the beds by myself”Reggie said”want to the honors with me” Reggie then cocked his eye brow at Veronica which made Veronica scowl at him, Veronica wanted to beat Reggie into a pulp but she knew Archie would say something soon and he did.

“Reggie shut up before I roast you over the fire tonight”Archie said grabbing the luggage from the car and started walking with Veronica towards the cabin, Reggie watched them walk towards the cabin and scoffed at them and walked over towards Moose who was grabbing the other stuff from the car.

“I guarantee you by tonight I will have Veronica Lodge in my bed under the covers”Reggie said still starring at them walking.

“Dude don’t cause anymore drama with them”Moose said”you already ruined so many relationships here”.

“Yeah well I’m planning on ruining another one tonight”reggie said grabbing the luggage from the trunk and started walking towards the cabin. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Archie put the luggage down in the living room and took the paper out of his pocket and examined it very carefully.

“Okay I will be right back”Archie said before kissing Veronica on the check and started walking towards the shed, Archie was whistling while walking down the path towards the shed, he was very skeptical Of going into the shed mostly because it was behind miles of forest and god knows what else. Archie opened the shed probably not safe if it’s unlocked Archie thought to himself, Archie walked into the shed until he found the light switch when Archie turned on the light it was very poor lit and was kinda hard to see but he still managed to turn the power on for his friends

“Okay one done, one more to go”Archie said to himself walking out of the shed and shutting the door hard. As Archie was walking back to the cabin he felt uneasy about walking with his back turned towards the woods....it felt like someone was watching him through the woods, watching his every move.....Archie then stopped abruptly when he movement from behind him, Archie then turned his head slowly and looked at the woods to see if he can spot anything but he can’t Archie then turned around and went inside but little did he know someone was watching him from afar.

When Archie made it back inside he saw Betty sitting town at the table which was a island table

“Hey”Archie said sitting down next to her

“Hey how was it out there?”Betty asked him as he looked back towards the woods”what? See something?” Archie then looked back at her and sighed

“No but it felt like someone was watching me”Archie said

“Probably just your mind playing tricks on you”Betty said then all of the sudden they both hear someone yelling Archie’s name from upstairs, They both look st each other and get up from the table and go over to the stairs

“What?”Archie said yelling up the stairs it was Veronica calling him

“Can you please go turn on the water supply in the basement”Veronica said walking out of their room and towards the stairs”I want to take a bath”

“Uh Yeah sure”Archie said smiling at her

“Thank you archikens”Veronica said before turning back towards the room. Archie then turned towards Betty and looked desperate in his eyes

“What?”Betty asked playfully

“Please come with me and help me turn it on”Archie said pleading to his best friend

“Oh if I must”Betty said laughing

“Thank you”Archie said”come on the basement is down the hall” they walked down the hall and Archie opened the door, and both teens looked down the dark wooden staircase that leads into darkness.

Betty looked over towards the wall and saw the light switch and flicked it up, then the lights turned on for a second then turned off

“Great”Betty says looking at Archie then motioning her hand towards the basement”after you” Archie rolled his eyes at her and chuckled softly before pulling out his phone and turned on the phone light then going down into the basement.

“Come on Betts”Archie said making it down towards the bottom”it’s fine” Betty nodded at him and slowly walked down the stairs with caution, she winced ever time the staircase squeaked”Betty if anything happens I will catch you don’t worry” Archie flashed her a light smile to reassure her

“You know you would think with Mr lodge have all this money he would get lights that work”Betty said while starting to walk down the stairs again also making Archie laugh”and also maybe a new pair of stai-“ then all of a sudden Betty tripped and she fell down the stairs face first and Archie jolted when he saw her trip he ran up the stairs to try and catch her but only to end up getting run over by her then they both fell down to the bottom with Archie whacking his head into the concrete ground and breaking Betty’s fall by landing on top of him.

Betty groaned before lifting her head off of Archie’s chest to see Archie grabbing the back of his head

“You ok?”Betty asked him

“Yeah I think so”Archie said”how about you?” Archie then propped himself up by his elbows to look at Betty

“Oh I’m fine because I had someone to break my fall”Betty said smiling at Archie

“Yeah your welcome”Archie said before smiling back, then it became suddenly awkward with the two just looking at each other then Betty’s eyes started to shift from his eyes towards his lips Betty’s breathing started to pick up as Archie started to lean in too now their both inches away from each other as they can both feel each other’s breathing on their faces then Archie looked up and saw Betty’s green eyes before realizing what they were doing was wrong

“Betty stop”Archie said moving his head back”we can’t.....we both are in relationships” Betty sighed and put her forehead on Archie’s chest and said

“Yeah I know”Betty said”but I feel like me and Juggy have grown apart” Betty then looked back up at Archie

“But That still doesn’t mean we can do this”Archie said”your just trying to fill that void where Jughead was”

Yeah maybe your right”Betty said

“Try and talk to him tonight”Archie said before cupping his hand with Betty’s face

“Yeah I will”Betty said before getting up”now let’s go turn the water on”. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now later in the night and teens were all gathered around the camp fire that Archie built outside, they were all sitting down in chairs talking until Reggie came up with an idea 

“I got an idea”Reggie said out loud grabbing the attention of the rest of the teens”let’s tell scary stories” a groan came from Cheryl and Jughead said “yes” very loud probably the loudest anyone has ever heard him speak 

“You want a scary story?”Veronica said sitting up in her chair 

“Like you know a scary story princess?”Reggie said trying to mock her 

“Yeah I do and guess what it’s a town legend” Veronica said which made Jughead light up like a kid opening presents on Christmas 

“Alright lets here it princess”Toni said speaking up 

“Okay well 67 years ago there was this woman named Pamela Voorhees who worked at summer camp as a cook and her son Jason was there, he was one of the kids at camp”Veronica said looking around and she smiled looking how everyone is paying attention to her story”so one day Jason was getting bullied by the other kids like every day but on this day he accidentally drowned after the kids pulled a joke on him” Archie then spoke up about her story 

“What about the camp counselors?”Archie asked his girlfriend 

“Well apparently the camp counselors were to busy have sex with each other”Veronica said”then after a week of police investigation no body was found of young Jason, then a year later reportedly Pamela Voorhees killed two camp counselors but the police never found out it was her...then 21 years later, it was 1979 and Pamela Voorhees had returned to being the cook for the camp once it had reopened, Pamela had once again gone on another killing spree killing seven camp counselors but one camp counselor killed her by killing her with her own machete” Veronica looked around and saw Jughead really enjoying the story and she saw Betty was a disgusted look on her face and Reggie leaning back in his seat yawning. Veronica then smirked and spoke up 

“Wanna now what the fucked up part it is?”Veronica said 

“What?”Jughead said intrigued with the story 

“Well it turned out Jason never died he had survived the drowning and he witnessed his mothers death and people from around here say who ever goes camping in these woods...Jason is out there looking to revenge his mother’s death by killing teenagers”Veronica said smirking at everyone 

“Wow great story Veronica”Jughead said” I don’t suppose that it gets any mote fucked up?” 

“No it does”Veronica said standing up”guess what?” 

“What?”Betty asked confused 

“That camp is across that lake”Veronica said pointing to the lake which also made all of the teens look at the lake”they call it camp crystal lake”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the urban legend is told, Jughead’s and Veronica’s secret gets exposed and someone makes an appearance

 

**Chapter two: secrets**

 

It has now been thirty minutes after Veronica’s story and the teens were just talking to each other and they were drinking....just having a good time until Betty excused herself from the conversation with Kevin and Veronica and walked over to Jughead who was talking to Archie

“Hey Jughead can we talk for a minute?”Betty asked her boyfriend, Jughead looked at her then back at Archie looking for a okay

“Dude it’s fine go ahead”Archie said, Jughead nodded at him before getting up and leading Betty back inside the lodge which Archie noticed Veronica watching them going inside, as they got inside Betty that they sit down at the couch and talk, once they both sat down it got extremely quiet until Betty spoke up 

“Jug we need to talk.....about us”Betty said trying to avoid eye contact with him, Jughead moved uncomfortably on the couch getting nervous about what she wanted to talk about “maybe she knew about Veronica and him” he thought about what might happen and he didn’t want to jump to conclusions just yet 

“Uh what do you want to talk about?”Jughead asked Betty who just put her hand on his thigh 

“I feel like we have been spending so much time apart from each other”Betty said”I want us to spend time together while we’re here” Jughead was relieved when he heard Betty say that, Jughead put his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them “Betty I’m sorry if you feel that way....I guess that I just been so caught up with everything else in my life that I forgot about what really mattered”Jughead said now caressing Betty cheek then cupping it”I want to spend the rest of my life with you Betty Cooper I love you” Jughead then leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back, Jughead knows that he just fed her the biggest bull shit lie ever but he didn’t have the guts to tell her that he really wants Veronica 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was some time after that and the rest of teens outside came in and sat down where Jughead and Betty were sitting down, Cheryl looked at them and rolled her eyes “filthy pig” she thought as she sat down next to her girlfriend Toni. 

Cheryl then thought of a great idea of how to blow the lid off of Jughead’s and Veronica’s secret affair “Let’s play a game”Cheryl said”truth or dare” 

“I’m down”kevin said then Reggie said”yes!” And everyone else just nodded there approval 

“Okay I will start”Veronica said as she scanned the room for her victim”Okay.....kevin truth or dare?” 

“Uh truth”kevin said smiling 

“Okay how many guys have you been with?”Veronica said making kevin look around the room uncomfortably 

“Only two”kevin said while looking at Veronica”Okay my turn.....Cheryl truth or dare?” 

“Dare”Cheryl said boldly 

“Make out with Toni”kevin said 

“Easy”Cheryl said while turning her head towards Toni and smashing her lips with hers for what felt like forever, when they broke apart Cheryl smiled and looked at Jughead”Jughead truth or dare?” 

“Uh I’m going to say truth” Jughead said which made Cheryl smile more 

“Okay have you ever cheated on Betty?”Cheryl said straight forward which made Jughead eyes grow and look at Veronica 

“Cheryl what the hell”Betty said trying to defend her boyfriend and made Cheryl roll her eyes at Betty 

“Betty I know I like to scheme you guys a lot but this time I’m not”Cheryl said”come on Jughead want to speak up” this made Betty turn her attention to Jughead who was still looking at Veronica and Betty connected the dots in her head and stood up in disbelief and look at Veronica 

“You bitch!”Betty yelled at her best friend”you slept with my boyfriend!” Veronica sat there shocked at Betty for calling her out 

“Betty I’m sor-”Veronica said But was cut off by Archie 

“Wait Ronnie....you and Jug”Archie said while looking back and forth at the two cheaters”how could you?” Jughead sat there in utter silence while watching the fight unfold 

“I can’t believe you....after everything we been through”Betty said now turning her attention back to Jughead”after everything you just told 20 minutes ago was all a lie wasn’t it, what so you wanted to spend the rest of our lives together sneaking behind your girlfriends and best friend back you asshole” no one has ever seen Betty this mad before especially Archie, Jughead stood up and so did Archie 

“I can’t believe you Jug”Archie said while trying to walk past him to go outside but Jughead got in front on him and put his hand on his chest trying to stop him, Archie looked at Jughead and looked down at his hand 

“Jughead get your hand off of my before I hit you”Archie said with a viscous look on his fast 

“Arch I didn’t mean for this to happen”Jughead said”I’m sorry” 

“For getting caught and or having sex with my girlfriend”Archie said tensely before shoving Jughead back and storming out the door 

Betty then turned back at Veronica and Jughead and shook her head in disapproval 

“Screw you guys”Betty said before going to follow Archie. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Betty quickly caught up to Archie who was sitting down at a lifeguard stand near the lake, Betty made her way over to Archie who was looking out into space 

“Hey”Betty said sitting down next to him, Archie turned his head and looked at her 

“Hey”Archie said back”you mad as I am?” Betty sighed and curled her legs up to her chest 

“I don’t know”Betty said quietly”I’m just mad that they don’t have any quilt for what they did” Archie then put his arm around Betty shoulders and scooted closer to her 

“So I guess that means what happened earlier today wasn’t that bad huh”Archie said referring to their almost kiss 

“No I guess not”Betty said”Arch do you still have feelings for me?” 

“I don’t know....I guess I always thought that I never deserved someone like you and I just buried any physical attraction towards you”Archie said”what about you?” Betty looked at him and sighed 

“Of course I do....I always had”Betty said”maybe some day we can explore these feelings for each other but we can’t now....not after that” 

“Yeah I agree”Archie said”So when is some day?” 

“Uhm maybe next week”Betty said lightly smiling ”but I guess we can do one thing early” Archie looked at her and took his arm off her shoulders and cupped her cheek 

“Yeah what’s that”Archie said 

“This”Betty said quietly before leaning in and connecting their lips together, Archie smiled which made Betty giggle 

“So was this a preview?”Archie asked breaking the kiss”come on let’s go walk around a little more” Archie then stood up and offered his hand to Betty which she accepted 

“What do you think is going on in the cabin?”Betty asked Archie while walking off the lifeguard stand 

“I don’t care”Archie said”as long as your here, I don’t need to know about anything else”. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

While inside the cabin Jughead was in one of the rooms upstairs, Veronica was drinking in the master bedroom and Reggie was about to make his move on her and Kevin and moose were talking about what just happened and Cheryl and Toni are in the kitchen talking 

“Cheryl you shouldn’t have outed them in front of everyone like that”Toni said while they were sitting down on the island table 

“I know but it was disgusting how they were cheating on Archie and Betty like that”Cheryl said”especially if their all best friends” 

“But you should have told Betty and Archie by themselves not the whole group”Toni said know rubbing Cheryl’s thigh 

“Your right, I know”Cheryl said”I’m sorry” 

“It’s fine”Toni said”come here” Toni then kissed Cheryl and began making out while Reggie just walked into the master bedroom and saw Veronica on the bed drinking some rich brand of alcohol, Veronica looked at Reggie and rolled her eyes st him while he sat down next to her 

“Came her to make me feel bad?”Veronica said before taking another sip of her drink 

“No I came here to say that don’t beat yourself up over it”Reggie said”Andrews always had a thing for Betty and you know that” Veronica was really shocked that Reggie was talking like this 

“Wow Reggie can’t believe you actually have sympathy for me”Veronica said 

“I just got one question for you”Reggie said”why Jones?” 

“I don’t know maybe because we spend time with each other a lot when their not around”Veronica said”but it’s only a lust thing with him not romantic” Reggie saw his opportunity and took it 

“Well are you still trying to find that romantic spark”Reggie said while putting his hand on her thigh and started rubbing it, Veronica looked down and felt his hand moving closer every time it goes back 

“Hm maybe”Veronica said giving in to his sexual temptation”you better lock the door Reggie and get ready to please me every way possible” Reggie jumped up and and locked the door and went back over to Veronica and jump on the bed with her 

“So how do you want-“Reggie stopped talking once Veronica took off her shirt and revealed her bra, Veronica looked over at him and smiled 

“Want to do my skirt?”Veronica said making Reggie smirk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Archie and Betty were walking in the woods behind the lodge when they heard a noise coming from the shed, they both stopped dead in their tracks and just looked at the shed 

“What was that?”Betty asked Archie who jumped in front of her 

“I don’t know”Archie said”shit Veronica said that raccoons get in there if you don’t lock it” 

“Do you want to check it out”Betty said 

“Yeah don’t need Mr. Lodge to hate me even more”Archie said”come on” the two teens made their way over to the shed and Archie noticed that the door was opened, Archie stopped Betty from going anywhere closer to the shed 

“Don’t move”Archie whispered”someone’s in there” Betty was frightened of what Archie was saying and then all of a sudden they heard movement from inside, Archie found a semi large branch on the ground and picked it up 

Betty then got behind Archie very slowly and saw Archie make his way over towards the door with Betty close behind and they both jumped in front of the shed to see..........Kevin and Moose? They both thought in their heads, they wheir making out in the shed 

“Guys What are you doing”Archie said grabbing their attention they both broke apart and looked at the two 

“Oh sorry guys”Kevin said then noticing that Archie has a branch in his hands”why does Archie have a branch?” Archie then quickly dropped it 

“We thought you guys were some animal”Betty said”Betty then got chilly when the wind blew by her really fast”so you guys want to go In?” Betty then pointed to the lodge 

“Yeah sure”Moose said grabbing Kevin’s hand and walking out of the shed and started walking with Betty and Archie then Archie stopped 

“Shit I need to shut the shed”Archie said turning around then stopping”Guys” then the other teens turned around to see what Archie was talking about, the three teens also stopped.....there was someone in front of the shed starring at the them 

“Arch come over here now”Betty whispered, Archie moved back one step and the man took one step towards them 

“Hey! What do you want?”Moose spoke up but the man didn’t take a glimpse at him he just starred at Archie”Archie it’s just some homeless guy just leave it” Archie then started walking backwards again and the man walked towards them 

Archie then got a good look at the guy, he was wearing a goalie mask and had on a jacket, shirt and pants and he was wearing boots, Archie really wanted to get inside but he didn’t want him to hurt anyone especially Betty 

“Hey Moose you got my back”Archie said calling back to Moose 

“Yeah you know it”Moose said 

“Okay good then come on”Archie said”let’s talk to the guy”Archie knew that this guy didn’t want to talk but he wanted the branch just in case things go south fast 

Archie started walking towards him and Moose was speed walking up to Archie when they got to the man it looked like he hovering over them, they were at least 5 fest away from each other 

“Hey are you lost?”Archie asked the man but he just remained silent and still, Moose got tired of the bullshit and went toe to toe with the man 

The man then picked Moose up by the neck and Archie ran and got the branch, and struck the man in the head with it, the man then dropped Moose on the ground and Archie helped him up 

The man then pulled out a machete from his jacket and started walking towards them 

“Fuck! Run!”Archie said out loud and started running with Moose, Betty and Kevin quickly got to the back door and got inside and watched in horror as their friends were running for their lives 

Archie then tripped on ground and dropped the branch, he turned around and saw the man right behind him, the man was going to strike Archie but Archie picked up the branch to block it which it did put it also cut it in half 

Moose then turned around and ran back towards Archie to help him, he tackled the man to the ground and turned back towards Archie 

“Go now”Moose said then the man threw Moose on the ground and looked back at Archie but Moose got the broken branch and hit the man in the head 

Then man then grabbed the machete off of the ground and slashed Moose's chest making him scream in pain, Archie then started moving backwards on the ground before taking off sprinting towards the door and getting inside and shutting it 

“What are you doing, Moose is out there”kevin said 

“I know”Archie said”he was going to kill him” 

“You don’t now that”kevin said then all of a sudden they heard Moose scream again 

“Fuck!”Archie screamed then Toni and Cheryl came into the kitchen where they were previously 

“What’s going on”Cheryl said”who’s screaming”then all of the sudden the lights went out

“Shit he must have cut the power”Archie said

“Who?”Toni said

“The fucking! Maniac out there”Betty shouted, then Jughead came into the kitchen confused 

“Why are the lights out?”Jughead asked 

“Their is someone outside”kevin said”and Archie let him kill Moose” kevin them glares at Archie, then Veronica and Reggie came down the stairs and into the kitchen 

“What the hell is going on?”Veronica asked walking into the kitchen”why are the lights out” 

“We need to get out of here no-“Cheryl was cut off when the bay window in the kitchen had something come through it and onto the ground 

Kevin looked st the ground and gasped and so did the rest of the teens when they saw what it was....it was Moose’s dead body 

“Come on let’s go”Archie said grabbing the keys of the kitchen counter and running towards the front door with the rest of the teens right behind them they got into the big suv with Archie driving 

“What the fuck is happening?”Veronica asked then Betty realized something 

“It’s fucking Jason voorhees”Betty said grabbing the other teens attention

“That’s only a story”Veronica said”it’s a urban legend”

“Yeah well I think that urban legend may be real”Betty said Archie tried starting the car but it didn’t turn on 

“Shit”Archie said getting out of the car and opening the car hood”fuck!” He then slammed the car hood”the engine is dead” the teens groaned when they heard Archie say that 

“Then how are we supposed to get out of here?”Reggie asked”are we going to walk?” 

“No we can’t leave they closed the bridge already”Veronica said”we have to hide” the teens then got out of the car and went back inside the house and locked the door 

“Okay What are we going to do?”Cheryl asked 

“The basement”Veronica said we can lock the door and hide in the panic room” 

“Not surprised that your parents have that”Jughead said”what about any weapons?” 

“Daddy has a shotgun in his room somewhere”Veronica said, Archie then looked up at the stairs and shook his head 

“Shit.....I will get the gun, you guys get in the basement and wait for me”Archie said 

“What Arch no”Betty protest”what if Jason comes after you” Archie looked at Betty and sighed 

“Betty I will be fine....go and be safe”Archie said”I will come back.....I promise”Archie then raced up the stairs while the other teens went into the basement 

Archie busted through the master bedroom and went crazy trying to look for the gun, Archie was throwing the matress off of the bed and looking under the bed then he looked in the closet and found it 

Archie hurriedly took it out of the case and put the shells in and put the rest in his pocket, Archie then stopped when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs 

Archie quickly shut the door to the room and put his ear up to it to hear the footsteps, he then heard the footsteps getting closer to the door Archie didn't want to cock the gun yet just incase he doesn't come in 

then all of a sudden the footsteps stopped when it reached the door, Archie grew nervously when the footsteps stopped he didn't know what to do then a machete came threw the door only missing Archie by a couple of inches, he fell to the ground in terror 

Jason then came through the door by using his body, Archie sat there not knowing what to do he then saw the shotgun right next to him, he quickly picked it up and cocked it back before blowing Jason back into the hall onto the ground 

Archie got up slowly with the shotgun and walked out the hall and started walking to the stairs but what Archie didn't see was Jason sit up behind him then slowly turn his head at him and then pick his machete up off the ground making noise 

Archie then turned around and saw Jason slowly get up and look at him and turn his head causing Archie to jump back in fright, Archie then pointed the shotgun at Jason and tried to fire the weapon at him but it just cocked in his face 

Archie looked at the shotgun in his hands then looked up back at Jason who starting speed walking towards him 

"you got to be fucking kidding me"Archie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Veronica seem like a villain in this chapter and if your wondering what Jason this is, its the remake from 2009 Friday the 13th


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while Archie is on the run from Jason, the teens try to figure out a way to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I never explained how they all are seeing with the power out, I forgot to add that the back up generator turned on, sorry for the people that don’t like plot holes in story’s neither do I

 

**Chapter three: survival**

"you got to be fucking kidding me" Archie says as the shotgun jammed in his face "fuck!" Archie then hit Jason with the end of the shotgun to slow him down but that only made him more pissed, he then ran down the stairs and Jason was right behind him

Archie ran to the celler door and tried to open it but it was locked

“Fucking open the door!”Archie yelled banging on the door, he then looked over and saw Jason coming his way so he ran into the kitchen and tried to fix the shotgun but Jason sped up and grabbed Archie by the throat, picking him up and throwing him over the kitchen table crashing dowd on to the ground Archie crawled back slowly hoping to get away but Jason started swinging at his legs and feet hoping to slash him to slow him down, Archie tried kicking his leg to knock him down but Jason slashed his leg when he tried to kick him

“Agh!”Archie screamed in pain as he grabbed his leg but Archie quickly looked up at Jason who was going to strike his machete in his face but was stopped when he heard the shotgun cock

Jason looked up to see Toni holding the shotgun and shooting Jason in the shoulder knocking him back into the cabinets, Toni than rushed over to Archie and helped him up

“Come on”Toni said lifting Archie up off the ground and lifting him towards the basement door, once they got there Jughead was there to help Archie get down the stairs and Toni looked back just in time to Jason recover from his bullet wound and looked at her

Toni gulped before shutting the door and locking it, she then ran down the stairs to see Jughead and Betty helping Archie bandage up

“Fuck what happened?”Reggie asked Archie who was wincing from his flesh wound

“He.....won’t.....die”Archie said slowly”I shot him in the stomach” the teens all looked at each other but then a loud bang came from the door

“Fuck”Archie whispered”Veronica where is the panic room?” Veronica then pointed to the large metal vault door behind them

“It’s there”Veronica said”we should be safe in there” the teens then went over to it and Reggie opened it because he was the most strongest

Then the door made a bang again but this time Jason stuck his machete threw it, Archie and Jughead then helped Reggie hold the door as Reggie got inside with the girls

“Go I will shut it”Jughead said to Archie as Archie went in and sat down on the ground, Jughead then shut the metal door with all his strength and looked at Veronica

“What’s the code?”Jughead asked her

“My birthday November 21 2001”Veronica said and Jughead entered the code as the door made a final bang for the last time and Jason made his way into the basement

Jason looked around once he got down there and found nothing but he soon made his way to the metal vault door and banged on it heavily causing Cheryl to gasped loudly making Jason looked up at the door, he continued to hit it but it wasn’t going to work

He soon left as the teens heard his footsteps going up the stairs

“What’s he doing?”Kevin asked

“Hear we can watch him on the security cameras”Veronica said making her way to the wall of video monitors which made the teens just finally realize that they were there

Veronica turned them on to reveal every room has cameras in it and including the outside

“Where is he?”Betty asked as the teens examined the monitors

“There!”Cheryl yelled pointing at the monitors, he was in the shed......grabbing gasoline cans

“Holy shit”Toni said”what’s he doing?” Jughead looked at her and gulped down

“He’s trying to burn us out”Jughead said sighing”what are we supposed to do?” The teens then looked at Archie who was leaning against the wall, looking for an answer

“We run”Archie said”get the door open now” Jughead then tried to open the door but he couldn’t

“I can’t open it”Jughead said”it’s jammed”

“God dammit I thought daddy fixed it”Veronica said grabbing the teens attention

“Fix what?”Cheryl said

“The door, it’s hard to open from the inside”Veronica said looking back at the monitors”shit he’s back in the house” Jason was pouring gasoline all over the ground and furniture

“Shit....jug help me with this”Archie said limping over to the door”on three.....one....two” then they tried to open it but it didn’t even turn

“Guys help us”Jughead said as Reggie,Betty and Toni went over to help them turn the handle, Veronica and Cheryl watched Jason make his way upstairs pouring gasoline on his way up

“Shit guys.....hurry!”Veronica said as the teens used all their strength to turn the handle and it worked

“Go now”Archie said as he held The door open as he was looking at the monitors, once all his friends made it out Archie looked back and saw Jason light a match and threw it on the gasoline before leaving the house”shit go hurry” then Archie ran up the stairs and saw that only half of the teens make it out being Veronica, Cheryl, Kevin, And Betty before the whole place lit up I’m flames

“Fuck what do we do now?”Reggie said before covering his nose with his shirt

“We go out the back”Archie said”come on” Archie led the teens to the back door in the kitchen and grabbed the door job but ended up burning himself

“Fuck!”Archie yelled backing up, he then kicked the door until it broke open then he led the teens out of the burning lodge

The teens went around the cabin and gathered with the other teens near the docks,Jughead looked over and saw a giant motor boat

“Guys I have a plan”Jughead said” Veronica where is the keys to the boat?”

“Um....in the boat shed” Veronica announced pointing to the shed at the end of the dock

“Okay I will be back” Jughead said running down towards the docks, Archie looked at him and then hissed at his leg for all the pressure he has been putting on it

Betty looked at Archie and went over to him “Archie are you okay” she asked him, Archie looked at her and shook his head

“No....my leg kills”Archie said”we just got to hope that we can get off this lake” Archie then looked at Toni who was till holding the shotgun “Toni pass me the gun” Toni then threw Archie the gun

Archie then tug through his pocket for the other shells, he took out two more and loaded them in the gun just as Jughead came back with the keys

“Okay we should be good” Jughead said”Veronica is there another way to get off the lake?” Veronica shook her head yes

“Yeah we have to go through camp crystal lake”Veronica said”there’s a old path that leads on to a town road” Jughead nodded and tossed her the keys

“Then take us”Jughead said”is the boat already filled with gas?”

“Yeah the people already filled it”Veronica said

“Okay can we go, we can’t forget about the crazy lunatic chasing after us”Cheryl said

“Yeah come on” Jughead said with the rest of the teens behind him walking towards the boat

Once they got there they let the girls in first then Kevin, then Archie and then Jughead with Reggie being the last one on the docks

“Come on Reg”Archie said

“Right behi-“ then out of no where a arrow came through the air Landing in Reggie’s back making everyone scream

“H...hel....help me”Reggie said with blood started to pour out of his mouth, Then another arrow came at Reggie this time hitting him in the back of the knee

“Ahhhhhhhh!”Reggie yelled out falling down on the docks

“Veronica Go now!”Kevin yelled when he saw Jason emerge from the darkness, speed walking towards the dock

Veronica then turned the keys in the ignition started it up then trying to drive but couldn’t

“Shit it’s still tied to the docks”Veronica said looking back, Toni then got out of the boat and untied it then tried to jump back in but Reggie who’s stil alive grabbed her by the ankle

“Pl....please...help...m...me” at this point Reggie was on the verge of death and Toni looked up and saw Jason a couple feet away from her

“Let go of me” Toni yelled while hitting Reggie’s hand, once Reggie finally let go, Toni dived on the boat and it sped down the lake with Reggie watching

Jason finally reached Reggie and turned him over and took out of machete

“N...no...pleas...please” Reggie was squirting out blood and was drowning by it, Jason then swong his machete down on Reggie’s throat cutting off his head cleanly right into the lake. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got the boat to the other side of the lake and got it towards the dock, once Jughead tied the boat to the dock the teens got out with the acceptance of Archie who Jughead helped out

“Okay Veronica....where is the path?” Jughead said while Veronica was looking around the camp

“Shit....I don’t know”Veronica said which the whole group turned their heads towards her

“Great!.....so fucking great!” Jughead screamed” who even knows that there even is one”

“Hey it’s okay.... we just have to split up and look for it” Archie said

“Split up? With that guy out there?” Cheryl said

“Hey he’s on the other side of the lake” Archie said”it’s impossible to get over here.....right Veronica” Archie then looked at Veronica who put her head down

“No....it’s not”Veronica said”you would have to walk in the woods to get over here”

“Okay then we have ten minutes tops to look for this path.....if we don’t find it we meet back at the cabins” Archie said while looking at the group” alright Toni go with Cheryl and Jughead, and Veronica go with Kevin and Betty” Betty then looked at Archie and grabbed his wrist which everyone noticed

“What about you?” Betty asked

“I’m going to search the cabins....look for any weapons” Archie said which made Betty raise her brow” worse case scenario”

“Yeah which is?” Betty said

“We don’t find the path” Archie said “Toni here” Archie then tossed her the gun

“Archie you can barley stand.....what happens when he comes and your defenseless?” Jughead asked

“He’s right arch” Betty said “you need someone to stay with you” Archie sighed and looked at her

“Betty I’m fine....now go” said trying to reassure her and she gave in

“Alright but be safe” Betty said before the teens split up leaving Archie by himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Archie was searching through every cabin trying to look for anything to defend himself with but couldn’t find anything. 

Archie then walked into a room which was filled with beds that were meant for children. Archie then walked up to the beds and looked under the bed and found nothing. 

“Fuck” he muttered standing back up and looked at the wooden bed board that had a name carved into it.

 

**‘jason’** It read

“I guess the story is true” Archie said, he then started walking back Into the hall but stopped when he heard a creek come from under him. 

Archie then lightly lifted his foot up and back down onto the floor and the creek happened again. Archie then kneeled down and knocked on the ground 

“It’s hollow” he whispered to himself, he then stood back up and stomped his un-injured foot onto the floor causing his foot to go threw it. 

Archie lifted his foot back up and stomped the floor again this time breaking the part of the floor that is hollow. Archie gulped before lowering himself into the hole, Archie looked down the tunnel that looked like it went on forever. 

Archie then started crouch walking down the tunnel until he could start walking, Archie walked slowly down the underground tunnel until he made his way to a intersection, two different paths he looked down both paths until he chose to go left. 

He kept walking until he saw a huge figure ahead of him, at least 100 feat ahead of him. Archie then started walking backwards knowing who it was but Archie turned around to quickly knocking over a bucket which got Jason’s attention. 

Jason then pulled out his machete and started picking up his walking pace until he started full on running down the tunnel, Archie ran for his life until he made his back to the intersection he then went to the side where a hole was, Archie squeezed himself into. 

Jason made his to the intersection soon after and looked down the other paths but soon Jason’s attention soon shifted from Archie to another noise he heard coming from the main path that Archie came from....footsteps coming from the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what happened with the groups when Archie was in the cabins and so after

**____Chapter four** : **hunted**

 

**30 minutes earlier**

Veronica, Betty, and Kevin are walking in the woods with Kevin in front and Veronica and Betty close behind

“Betty can we talk?” Veronica asked making Betty roll her eyes

“About what” Betty said coldly. The two hadn’t had time to fight with each other due to the fact that someone is trying to kill them

“About...you know” Veronica said shamefully making Betty stop and turn to her

“Oh you mean fucking! My Boyfriend” Betty screamed at her which Veronica stood still, Kevin turned around and rushed over to the two

“Hey right now isn’t the place a for your guys cat fight!” Kevin yelled “we can deal with this later”

“No kev...I say we deal with this now!” Betty yelled “so tell me Veronica why did you do it?”. Veronica stood there quickly looking down before muttering something out

“I..I don’t know” Veronica said

”you know it would be less hurtful if you had a reason for doing it, not because you were bored” Betty said

“I’m sorry” Veronica said with tears pricking in her eyes which made Betty scoff

“Yeah so am I” Betty said before walking off ~p>“Betty wait” Kevin said before trying to catch her leaving Veronica by herself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jughead was walking behind Cheryl and Toni who was holding the gun, then Jughead sighed which caused Cheryl to turn back and roll her eyes.

“What’s got you all down?” Cheryl asked which caused Jughead to look at the ground.

“Everything....I didn't mean to cause all the drama” Jughead said” I didn’t mean to hurt her.....”

“But you did” Cheryl said” and if anyone deserves to die by that maniac it’s you” Toni then turned around and yelled.

“Hey! Cheryl be quite” Toni said” no one else is going to die, tonight” Cheryl then looked down at the ground disappointedly at her actions.

“No she’s right” Jughead said” I do deserve it” Toni then turned around and slapped Jughead across the face

“Hey! I’m tired of your bitching, Jughead you can’t change it but maybe you can fix it....but you won’t get the chance if you don’t help us find this goddamn trail” Toni said

“Your right” Jughead said before walking ahead of the group into the dark forest. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**30 minutes later**

The group met back up at the location Archie told them too and was wondering were Archie was

“Where’s Archie?” Kevin asked the group

“He’s probably still checking the cabins, let’s go look for him” Toni said making here way down to the cabins with the others following her

Once the made it in the cabins, Toni started walking which made the floor squeak and she stopped being startled by it

“Guys come this way” Toni said walking into a side door which led into the bedrooms then Veronica was the first to notice the hole in the floor

“Guys look” Veronica said out loud pointing at the hole

“What’s down there?” Cheryl asked then Jughead grabbed the flashlight from Betty’s hand and kneeled down trying to get into the hole

“Jug what are you doing?” Betty asked

“Checking it out” Jughead said then he lowered himself into the hole, once he hit the dirt ground he looked up at the five other teens looking at him

Jughead then turned on the flashlight and pointed it down the tunnel wear he saw a figure coming towards him

“Archie?” Jughead whisipered but once Jason pulled out his machete which made a sound, Jugheads face dropped and once Jason started running Jughead tried to climb up to the hole the teens tried to help him

“Guys help me” Jughead said trying to grab Kevin’s and Toni’s hand and once Jughead looked back he knew he only had 15 seconds before he was dead

Toni then grabbed Jugheads hand and Betty and Cheryl grabbed onto Toni and help drag Jughead up the hole

Jughead then climb up the whole but Jason grabbed his foot and started to drag him down the whole and the group grabbed onto Jughead who was panicking trying to grab onto anything to avoid death

Jason dragged Jughead so far back into the hole that the group could see Jason looking up at them but the they saw a rock hit Jason on the back of the head knocking him the ground then Jughead climbed back up to the top and saw Archie standing below them

“Guys help me out” Archie said who grabbed Jugheads and Kevin’s hand and got his way out of the hole “we need to leave” and the group ran out of the cabin back into the woods

“What happened Archie?” Jughead asked him

” I s in the cabins, looking for some weapons for us and I found that hole in the ground and checked it out and I guess you know the rest” Archie said “you guys find the road?” 

“Nope” Cheryl said “so basically we’re fucked” Toni then put her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder Trying to comfort her

“I have a plan” Archie said “while I was in the tunnel, there was a path that looked like it led somewhere and if we follow it from up here I think we can get out of the woods and onto a road of some sort”

“So were to we go?” Toni asked and Archie pointed towards east of the woods and the group started following him hopefully towards help. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about an hour of walking Veronica started to complain that her feet were hurting and so the group stopped for a break 

“Do you think we’re close?” Betty asked Archie who was sittting on a tree stump 

“I don’t know, I hope so cause if we aren't I don’t know what we will do” Archie said as he looked at Betty as the night got darker and darker at every minute leaving them wondering what will happen next.


End file.
